


Uphill Battle

by Lynn_Nexus



Series: The Hills of Sisyphus [1]
Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Alien Biology, Angst, Discussion of Abortion, Eventual Smut, F/M, Kidnapping, Loss, Psychological Torture, Sexual Frustration, Torture, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-21 20:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_Nexus/pseuds/Lynn_Nexus
Summary: I all sounded so easy, he just needed to stop being a Villain.  Then Roxanne could squash the rumors of her supposed relationship, the city would calm down!  There would be a new normal, less fighting.Turns out Megamind turning Hero or even Not-Villain was another plan that was doomed to failure.  But if they keep trying, maybe...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [savvysister91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvysister91/gifts).



> Alright... Ok ok ok. savvysister91, you got your wish. You managed to plant the whole "pregnancy" thing in my head and... For once something actually came out, and was finished... That's the shocking part... I finished it... Be Proud of yourself ^_~ Ya dun good.
> 
> If you are not familiar with it, you -do- need to read Rolling down hill before this will make sense. If you haven't read it, take a pause to read it. That also means, this is very separate from most of my Megamind stories, most of them use Set's head cannon. As it stands right now, this and Rolling are the only stories I've written with this biology/head cannon.
> 
> That said, this ended up fairly grim dark. Certainly not the light hearted story Rolling was. Loads of issues, anger, frustration... I'm an angsty mofo right now anyways so... Eh? 
> 
> And here we go!

This was a _singularly_ terrible day. Of course her whole life would be an uphill battle. Oh yea, it started off Ok, if you consider the middle of the night but after midnight “today”. Megamind had slipped into her apartment and she’d gotten to see him. Sure she saw him all the time but in an “official” capacity, no she’d gotten to see him as _him_ for the first time since their… _tryst_. She’d only gotten to see Megamind the Super villain since that day. They’d gotten dressed and he’d taken her to the lair… He’d slowly lost the almost carefree air he’d had about him but he still smiled as they drove into his lair.

Minion hadn’t taken it too well.

“Sir?! Sir she’s _awake_!” He said it as a volume that was absolutely unreasonably loud. She knew it was shock but it sort of hurt. “Yea, but I was start’n to doze off there… good thing you fixed that...” She muttered it to herself and in hind sight, yea, maybe not the best plan. Minion’s toothy jaws snapped closed and he pulled himself up primly, big mechanical hands pulled to his chest and an indignant pout drawn across his little face. “ **Sir.** I need to speak with you… _Privately_.” The brain bots circled her and the lair had never felt quite so cold as it did when Minion turned his back on her to hiss whispers at Megamind. 

They kept their voices down for the most part, hissing more and more intently at each other. Roxanne had seen them disagree before, but it was never anything like this. Blue’s face was twisted in pain at his friend’s accusations. “Well Maybe I don’t want to be evil anymore?! Have you thought of that?!” It should have filled her with _utter_ joy, him being so ready to give up villainy, not only for her but for himself. As Minion reacted with shock though, dread filled her. She’d already made a comment about the public not accepting that she’d managed to convert him with feminine wiles…

She had to stop him… They were angry at each other… utterly furious! Minion was threatening to _leave_! “Wait! Stop it both of you… Blue… He’s right. No! Stop! Let me finish.” The heart break on Megamind’s face was enough to almost make her sick. “Minion’s right, we have to think about this more… We have to figure out a way, you need to figure out how to turn public opinion...”

And that’s as far as she got. Of all the times, Wayne had to pick _now_ to decide to check on her and then use his super speed to snap her up and run off with her. She’d tried to calmly explain the situation to him but he didn’t believe her. She tried again to explain that, no, she wasn’t under a mind control ray, she and Megamind had a… meeting of the minds and now he was considering switching sides. That had him carrying her off for an extended hospital observation.

She was nothing if not happy to have said nothing about having had sex with Blue. She gave vague if accurate information when it came to sexual history, yes, she’s been sexually active within the last 24 hours. Yes, she feels safe in her current relationship, no, she has not been injured, bullied or struck by her intimate partner. No, she does not need contraceptives, she’s on the shot. When everything eventually checked out after a 24 hour observation Roxanne got to go home, and gave Wayne the cold shoulder the whole way. Perhaps not one of her finest moments but dammit she was mad at him. He still couldn’t understand that she was totally in her right mind and wanted to go back to Megamind’s lair.

The next day she woke up tied to the chair.

And everything went back to _normal_. As if it could actually be _normal_ again! There was more flirting, longer, heavier glances, a knowing smile every now and again, but Minion was right there, stepping in between them, keeping them on task and on script. She got tied up and they never touched, they bantered but never talked. He would threaten her and she would refuse to be afraid, she knew he wouldn't hurt her, the idea was actually laughable now. They would announce their intentions and they would challenge Metro Man. Wayne would come and get her, but he didn't really... her relationship with Wayne had suffered. It was all an act now, all the friendly mutual admiration had died a horrible death. 

He'd save her, he'd give his interview, and he wouldn't talk to her. His suspicion put her on edge constantly. She was more alone now that she had ever been and it was disconcerting. She tried to talk her boss into letting her do a piece on Megamind, on how he'd never hurt her, how while feared and reviled he was mostly just a nuisance. She even tried to talk to Wayne about how if Megamind could be convinced to stop fighting Metro Man that the Hero could probably retire! That was met with the most luke warm response she'd ever gotten out of Wayne and he quickly found a reason to end the call. She counted it as a blessing he'd even taken her call.

BUT! Last night (early this morning) was fantastic. Minion had set it up even! He'd called her and talked to her. It was a very dad like conversation, “What are your intentions” sort of conversation. But she told him truthfully that she hadn't had a chance to have intentions. They'd fallen in together and she wanted to try and date him. Minion seemed pleased, not just that she wanted to date Megamind but that she was willing to admit that she didn't really have a plan here. Finally he admitted that he didn't think that Sir was cut out to be evil. Theatrical? Yes. Destined for greatness? Of course. Evil? Maybe not. He had said that cruelty was never something they were looking for and after having come to understand how much Megamind actually didn't like being the bad guy, he realized that Evil was usually heartless or cruel. Megamind was neither heartless nor cruel.

So Minion had told her he would see if Sir still wanted to come see her and he had! He had only stayed five minutes... She had been sleeping when he came over, but he slipped into her room and kissed her head. He told her he was working on something big and he would be by sometime this week to snatch her because he needed her for it to work. His plots had been much tighter lately. All very centered around her, causing very little collateral damage and absconding with little to no money or assets. It was like he was stage fighting Metro Man. He kissed her again and fled, promising as he escaped her home that he would see her soon.

And then she got violently ill. 

Were it not for the fact that she was on the shot she might actually be worried about how she'd been getting ill in the mornings, how her stomach was uneasy around greasy foods and how she would feel find by afternoon. When she'd been a kid she had an adverse reaction to milk in the mornings so she decided this morning to cut dairy, she was going to skip creamer in her coffee, not that she put much anyway, and skip the cream donuts she usually had once she got to the station. With her avoiding greasy food she'd been relying more heavily on pastries for breakfast and maybe that was the issue.

Only that meant she didn't have much for breakfast and then, on her way to work, she got snatched. It wasn't Blue who snatched her. It was some two bit asshole with weak ass powers and a shitty mask that he didn't even bother to spirit gum to his face! He had this crappy Phantom of the Opera thing going on, cape, tux, top hat and that shitty mask held on by weak elastic, along with a little rod. Turns out he had piss poor electricity powers. She deduced they were junk when he managed to shock himself trying to threaten her. _He wasn't even immune to his own abilities._

So she was in a shitty mood... On top of getting violently ill on her captor not once, but twice. She'd chewed this guy out, up one side and down the other. Then he got this smug ass look on his face and turned on a TV, and there, was Metro Man announcing his immediate retirement. So... Wayne wasn't coming? She guessed that was supposed to break her spirit, and maybe on a normal day it would have. Today it just cranked her anger up another notch and she shrieked her rage at the nearest target, a man wearing an ill fitting tux and a stupid mask. That made him close the door on her in the room he'd left her in.

She'd since horked up nothing once more and her blood pressure was still through the roof. He'd left the TV on for her and apparently left. The anchor, Stanley, a sweet older gentleman who would usually be off by now because usually she'd have taken over for him for the day shift looked haggard as he talked about how overwhelmed the cops were with the sudden and sharp up tic in crime. Her absence was blamed on Megamind having probably stolen off with her now that he had no one to challenge him. “Food” was brought into her by him, setting a smoothy with a straw on a table near enough for her to feed herself and then he left again, her hurling abuses at his back.

He just left the TV there, on. He hosed her down... LITERALLY hosed her down to get the puke off of her, then informed her that if she had to do her business... the chair had a bedpan in it... A BED PAN! She struggled against having to use that knowledge but... When you have to go there are only so many things you can do to prevent it. At about ten a new story came on about “The Conductor” helping the cities police. She shrieked her rage at the anchor. She knew all of them, he had turned on _her_ station. She didn't know what his point was but he was sure to start making it soon it seemed.

At eleven he opened the door and looked down his nose at her. “If you behave, I'll let you up off your chair. You can eat real food and maybe even sleep in a bed.” She thrashed and snapped at him. He was going to get his ass kicked if he touched her. He just huffed and walked back out. Had the ropes not been well placed, she would have figured out how to get out of the damn chair on her own by now. 

~~

Three days. She'd been missing for three days and Megamind was still being blamed for it. The cops had not tried looking for her past checking her home and rout to work, they just guessed that Megamind had taken her and... well they couldn't find her until he wanted them to find her.

There were some big problems with that: First, it's their job to find her! And second... _He didn't have her!_

Megamind was going out of his enormous mind. This new hero, a laughable excuse for a hero at that, swore to find Roxanne and defeat Megamind but the man had such pathetic powers it was silly to even acknowledge the challenge. He already wore a rubberized suit, any electricity that hit him would either not effect him because it couldn't ground through him or would be absorbed into the battery for the deflection spikes he always wore to ensure that the cops couldn't just shoot him. He was no threat to the great Megamind. 

Only thing on Megamind's great brain was: Where is Roxanne Richie? He'd been consumed with this question for all three days. He'd been searching for her, any sign of her for three days and one of the brain bots had gotten a lead on her whereabouts. The only question now was how was he going to go about confirming this lead and if she was there, how was he going to deal with this? Well he was going to take Minion and a small group of brain bots, the stealthiest of the bunch. The rest of the bots would be stationed around the city, all still searching for Roxanne but on standby in case he needed backup. He had to be flexible in this, he couldn't chance Roxanne's safety anymore than it'd already been trampled.

A few brain bots were searching the otherwise vacant building they'd picked up sound that matched Roxanne's voice. Were it not for the array of different sounds the bots had heard her make, they probably wouldn't have recognized the groan as her. They were all equipped so that they could record their view and he had one per cell on retro record. It was an ingenious little thing if he did say so himself. It was similar to slow motion cameras worked, where it would hold the information in a temporary, rolling memory, if something was caught by their algorithms then they would immediately save that portion of the rolling memory. 

Of course the bots with him were all on straight record. It was terabytes of data, petabytes if you added in even one more bot per cell around the city. All the data would be analyzed more thoroughly back at evil lair, eventually the most pertinent information would be presented to he and Minion. Minion was on patrol in the invisible car, trying to ensure that if this was the wrong building then they would find the right one soon.

It took a few minutes but suddenly one of the bots picked up retching and a male voice. The bot that was relaying this to him played a short clip of the man's voice. “Ugh... I feel like you're doing this on purpose...” The seething hiss was easily recognizable when it's been calling you out for days. The recording ended with a door slamming and more retching. There was video to go with it but he was more concerned about what The Conductor was doing here, near the place that supposedly Roxanne had been heard around. Megamind slipped into a basement window just barely large enough for his head to get through. He slunk along the floor, keeping eyes and ears open for any noise, a bot slithered in with him, leading him in the direction of the recording.

It was a bathroom. And she was there... In the bathroom... cuffed to the toilet so her face was over the bowl as she panted softly. The bowl was full of stomach acid and she was resting her head on the seat. Her dress was in a state and the room smelled of sick. He made the mistake of lunging forward and touching her back. “Roxanne!” He hissed softly, as he did she ripped her head back, shrieking and thrashing as she spewed obscenities and threats. When she caught sight of him though... Everything changed.

She started sobbing immediately and knocked herself over trying to stand up while she rattled the chain that held her hands to the toilet. He caught her just barely before she hit the floor. The bot delicately snipped the chain between the cuffs and she fell into his arms fully. It seemed she'd been doused in water but the smell of her own sick and refuse clung to her as she sobbed heavily into him, begging him to get her out of there. He helped her, calmed her some, begged her to be quiet until he could get her out of there, just in case. They slipped out as quietly as she could move, her legs weak and stumbling, eyes dark, haunted as they escaped. He headed back to Evil Lair without asking, only bothering to quickly warn Minion he’d found her. She curled uncomfortably into him, shaking and sobbing, as he flew, one of his arms across her as he sped home. 

He stopped half way there as she trembled. There was the hospital right there. The wind had pushed some of her hair around and a bruise had formed around her temple. Some of her ear was bruised black and there was a mat of blood in her hair. There were bruises around her wrists, the cuffs marked with a trickle of her blood. Could... Could he justify bringing her back to the lair... She would want justice... and taking her back to Evil Lair... It would impede justice for her. “Roxanne...” He whispered to her and she gave a violent shudder, looking up at him, her blue eyes rimmed red and underlined with dark smudges. “I need to take you to the hospital. We... We need to work with the authorities to... to get you justice... Real Justice, not what... What I will do to whoever did this to you...” 

She trembled but just looked at him, almost as though she couldn't understand him. That was horrifying, she might have a concussion. Quickly, he called a bot to him and had it black out outgoing communication from the hospital as well cellphone signals in a few block radius. As soon as that was done he swooped down, a small explosion nearby distracted passing cars as he dehydrated his bike and stuffed it in his pouch. He kept the d-gun out and aimed it at the receptionist with Roxanne draped on him. 

“She needs a room. _Immediately_. Lead me there. _Don't_ you dare call out, just get the police officer on call into the room as soon as humanly possible. And a Doctor...” No one dared deny him, not with the dark look across his face and the reporter curled into his chest sobbing.

They collected her clothes, it wasn't easy with her so unwilling to let go of him. As he pulled away she shrieked wordlessly and he did what he could to calm her. “I'm not going anywhere Roxanne, just... I'll just be on the other side of the curtain until you're dressed... Please... Let them work...” He pleaded with her, trying to ease the fingers curled into his rubberized suit, to get her to relax the hand that had a fist full of his cape, dragging him towards her as though she would hide in it's drape. Slowly, painfully slowly she let go of him and he stepped back to behind where the curtain was. She chirped a fearful “no” when the curtain ran around her. “It's ok Miss Ritchi, I'm not going anywhere. As soon as you're able to be covered I can rejoin you...” He spoke slowly and soothingly, the nurses looking between him and the woman they were being presented with. 

“No panties. Get a rape kit.” 

The words were hushed between the two nurses who were working diligently. The younger one's face going somehow more grim and serious as the elder spoke softly and soothingly. “Alright hun. We need to give you a full exam, but that includes a pelvic exam. Will you let us do that?” Her voice was encouraging. Roxie’s voice wavered. “Ah... Um I... Ah... I suppose.” It hurt him to hear her so broken like this, so wounded. When the police officer came in and introduced himself through the curtain she told him it was ok for him to start talking to her. Megamind was ignored for the most part and that was so very strange. She called out to him several times and he just sat down in a chair, answering her when she called.

“He... He tied me to a chair.”  
“Who did?”  
“The Conductor.”  
“Are you sure it was him?”  
“Oh yea. I'm... Really very sure. You don't see a guy wearing a Phantom of the opera mask very often you know?”  
“Heh... Yea, that is true.”  
“He left me on the chair all day and all night. I've been throwing up a lot lately...”  
“Since you were kidnapped?”  
“No... No for... How many days was I gone? Um... about a week and a half? Maybe two? I thought I was getting lactose intolerant again...”  
“Oh? You've been lactose intolerant before?”  
“Yea, In school I would throw up before school each day, nearly every day... And at first we didn't know what was going on but I started drinking almond milk and it stopped... I could drink the milk at lunch, just... not in the morning.”  
“Wow... that's strange hun. Ok so you were throwing up and you think it was milk?”  
“Yea but... I kept throwing up... He got mad.”  
“Who?”  
“Ugh! The Conductor! I was making a mess... So that's when he cuffed me to the toilet...”  
“Oh... You were handcuffed to the toilet?”  
“Ugh. Yea... He tried to taze me with his shitty electricity powers to knock me out but that didn't work right, just hurt, didn't even stun me. When I started yelling at him again he clubbed me upside the head with something... I'm not sure what it was but it was heavy... That stunned me... I fell over and he just... He moved me and handcuffed me to the toilet. That's where my panties went... He just... Cut them off of me and told me that now I could do what I needed to...”  
“Did he... Did he do anything else?”  
“No. No he didn't... Didn't touch me... not like that. No he just... he got mad at me a lot. It was humiliating and it hurt but he didn't rape me... I expected it... Waited for it... Kept expecting him to... To touch me, but... When I screamed at him about it he scoffed. Said something about how he would wait until I would submit to him before he was interested in touching me. That was... almost worse. He was planning on breaking me or something... Make me some sort of Stepford wife. Compliant and quiet. Boy did he pick the wrong woman.”

She sounded better and better now. That wasn't how things went at first, he'd only gotten to see her for a few seconds but to reassure her that he was going no where he took off his cape and mantle, leaving them in the other chair that was inside the curtain and then went back to his seat outside the curtain. After that she warmed up and calmed down dramatically. He'd heard her ask the nurse to bring his cape to her and she had, if a bit reluctantly. She had the woman help her fold it and put it behind her head. The act made his stomach swim and squirm, she was using his cape as a comfort as he sat like a boyfriend, outside the curtain and excluded but still supportive.

The officer finally finished speaking with her and stepped out to look down at him. He raised one black eyebrow at the man, challenging him to dare to try and fuck with him. “I... I actually need to... Um... Take your... um... Your statement. Sir.” Megamind took a quiet breath in through his nose, trying not to glance nervously over at the curtain. “Are you going to attempt to arrest me?” He asked and suddenly Roxanne burst with noise. “He better fuckin not!” Both Megamind and the police officer winced at her sharp tone. “No sir. No, I'm just... taking your statement.” He took another breath, letting out a windy sigh. “Fine. Roxanne, I'm leaving Red in here with you. If you suspect that I've been detained... Feel free to utilize Red until I return. Red, listen to Miss Ritchi... No chewing unless she says it's ok.”

He was lead out into the hall and he could already hear new questions being thrust at Roxanne. “Well Officer Turner? I already told you where I found her, sent the video of her recovery, and the pur-ten-ant information about how I discovered that she was at that building. You already have officers who've coo-arden-ed off the building... What does Metrocities finest require of me?” The cop pulled out a pad of paper with a sigh. “Exactly what we'd require of anyone else at this moment... Sir if you could please state for me, in your own words, how and where you found Miss Ritchi.”

It took far too long. “Clearly I went looking for Miss Ritchi.” Telling and retelling all the details that were so clearly contained in the videos. “She was startled when I found her.” They didn't need to ask these questions. “Helped her on to my hover bike.” It hurt to remember her there, screaming and crying. “I noticed her injuries...” To know that he should have been there. “And you know what happened after I got here...”

“What is your relationship with Miss Ritchi?” It was a stupid question and he sputtered at it. Everyone should have known the answer to that. She was his preferred victim! But... What was his relationship with her? “Friend.” The cop looked at him skeptically but wrote it down. “And how long have you known Miss Ritchi?” It took only an instant for him to tabulate how long he'd known her. “Six years, four months.”

As they stood there, talking, the young nurse had exited and then, some time later returned. Shortly after she'd returned both he and the cop could hear Roxanne shriek. The cop's eyes widened and he tried to stop Megamind, honestly the man was _quite_ quick. He actually managed to lunge forward, cuffs in hand and snap them around Megamind's wrists. No small feat. Unfortunately for him, Megamind wasn't exactly interested in remaining where he was and the man hadn't tightened them quickly enough. As he tried to tighten them Megamind just twisted his wrist and pulled his hands out. As one of the two swung down the alien snatched it and snapped it onto the man's wrist. As the cop jerked trying to prevent his own entrapment the alien man snatched the other bracelet, twisted his body around behind the flailing man's arm and snapped it onto the rail of the hall. He slid immediately into Roxanne's room, just in time for her to shriek out a question.

“ **What do you mean I'm PREGNANT?!** ”

He was utterly floored, he actually fell back against the wall he was so shocked. “Ma'am please! We just want to do an ultra sound. With the company you keep...” Roxanne hissed like a cat at the woman. “What the hell do you mean by that?!” The woman gave a restrained sigh. “Metro Man is hardly a _normal_ human...” She offered and Roxanne went suddenly silent. After a long, heavy moment she responded. “Nooo... He's not...” 

The woman sounded pleased at that admission, like she'd finally gotten through. “You are on the shot and you seem to be pregnant. If Metro Man is the father, then we have no idea what to expect now do we? Perhaps your child _requires_ lower hormone levels, grows faster, or who knows what else? We would like to move you up to maternity and do a full battery of tests. Now I understand that with Metro Man having just retired, and the ordeal you've just gone through... This isn't the best news. But in order to give you the best options and opportunity to deal with whatever is going on, we need to put you in the right place, and do the right tests. We've taken blood and urine samples, now we just need to actually get a look at what we're dealing with.”

Metro Man's child... They assumed it was Metro Man's child. Why would it be anything else?

“Can you tell... How... How far along?” The woman scoffed softly, the sound not anything like a laugh. “Honey we aren't even sure you're actually carrying a viable fetus. For all we know, this could be a reaction to _sex_ with Metro Man. That's why we're going to do an ultra sound, and we're doing a vaginal ultrasound, so we'd like to have the most practiced Tech do this... Just because Metro Man retired doesn't mean we're going to treat this as anything other than precious...”

The woman dismissed herself and when she stepped out Roxanne called out to him. He probably looked terrified, because he _was_ terrified. She looked worried too, eyes wide and mouth pulled tight. “Did... You hear?” He swallowed thickly and glanced away for a moment. “It may be a reaction... Like she said... But... Do you think... that it was me?” He asked in a whisper, stepping closer as she reached out. She took a deep breath, gripping his hand and looking at her lap for a long moment. Without looking up she whimpered. “It can't be anyone else...” Something about that didn't settle in his mind correctly. 

“How can you be so sure? When did you last... When was the last time... You and... And Metro... Metro Mahn...” He had such a hard time voicing the question. He had no illusions about her being faithful to him. He'd never asked for her fidelity, couldn't even begin to request it with the way they'd fallen together. He knew he'd stolen this space in her life, like every other nice thing he had ever had, it belonged to someone else. It was something he would hold onto with every ounce of himself but he knew it would be returned to it's rightful owner sooner or later.

“Never.” He hissed at that answer, he expected her to be more honest than that. “Do not spare my feelings Miss Ritchi... It's important... Honesty is important in situations... like this.” She snatched her hand out from his and glared viciously up at him. “I'm not in the habit of sparing your feelings Megamind. Metro Man... Wayne and I were just friends... _Just_ friends.” He stood there, stunned for a long moment before finding his determination and continuing his line of questions. “But surely... A woman of your... Beauty would have... Others... Perhaps I was just a... Catalyst...” Her glare went from vicious to furious. “There... Is _no one else_. There is only _You_.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning! Time for some more angst... Though if you have delicate sensibilities... Why are you reading -my- stuff.
> 
> Anyway, some heavyness and a bit of some answers on how this happened...

Pregnant.

Fuck.

She'd considered, for the better part of a week, getting an abortion. Knowing that she was a month or so pregnant with an alien child had given her more good reason than she'd ever had to be glad that abortion was legal in her state. She'd wrestled with the idea, finding merit in both terminating the pregnancy for her own sake, and with keeping it because... It was a baby, an alien baby, and... Actually that was really cool? Even though she was still sort of angry at Megamind, she sort of really needed to talk to him. 

She hadn't told the doctor yet that she knew it wasn't Metro Man's baby, that it was Megamind's child. Everyone assumed she was going to want the baby, so only she knew she was considering abortion. She didn't know if she could stomach the judgment she'd get. Though she's pretty sure that if they knew it was Megamind's baby they'd try and push her toward not keeping the baby, or donating it to science, as sickening as that was, killing her baby to help them deal with the man who gave it to her...

She _had_ to talk to him for more reasons than she'd like to think about. It wasn't just his baby, it was hers too. What would the baby look like? Would it look human? Would it look like him? Was it going to live? Was it going to hurt her? _Could_ she carry it to term? Did she need different supplements? Was there anything he was allergic to? Could he eat all human food? That and a million other questions... Did he even want to have a baby? With her?

She was taking a short leave from work. With Metro Man retired, her current health issues (if you could call it that), and the worry she was going to be kidnapped, the station was happy to put her on leave. Now she was sitting on her couch in comfortable clothes looking at her phone like it held the answers to all her questions. It held one answer though, it held the number Minion had called her on nearly two weeks ago. Finally she gathered enough courage to pick the phone up. She paced nervously as it rang and then heard the fish's tentative voice on the other end.

“Hello?” She clutched the phone tighter and spoke quickly, perhaps too quickly. “Minion! It's Roxanne... Miss Ritchi... I... I need to talk to him... I need to talk to Megamind... Soon. Very soon... Like now...” Her mouth ran away with her, demanding, nearly shrieking into the microphone. “Miss Ritchi please calm down... I can have Sir speak with you... Just... Please don't get upset.” There was worry in the plea, genuine worry from the creature she'd several times tried to get information out of to sabotage them. The line went quiet for a little while, it seemed he'd just set the phone down rather than hang it up or put her on hold, an odd sort of thing to do, especially because he didn't seem to be taking the phone with him.

“Sir, she's upset...” She could just barely hear him, then a shoal of brain bots floated by and covered up any sound of them talking. She could hear heavy foot steps and then an exasperated sigh as metal fingers scraped against the surface as they picked up the phone. “We're going to come get you. Wear a coat please. It's cold out right now. And close toed shoes. Not those pumps you seem so fond of Miss Ritchi, they may be sensible for fall but we're nearly into winter...” The coddling tone was answered with nerves and relief. Not even five minutes later there was a noise outside her window and she went to the balcony, purse in one hand and coat in the other. 

She saw Megamind on the bike outside. He looked haggard, his eyes more sunken and darker than she was used to, even for winter. He stepped down off the thing and waited, patiently at her door. She slung her coat on, her shoes already on, and picked her purse back up, opening the door and closing it behind her without a word. “Do I ride in front or in back?” She questioned and he glanced at the hover bike, not seeming to decide right away. “Ah... That depends. Have you ever ridden a motorcycle before?”

When she shook her head he settled himself on the bike and patted the seat. “Then I'd prefer to keep an eye on you. I've carried you like this before, just try to keep your head out of the way a bit.” His cape was heavier, the gloves he was wearing had black fluff inside and he looked a bit thicker, like he usually did in the winter. Come February he'd look particularly imposing, a strange, black and spike hat over his large head and black or blue fur trimming all his clothes. But for right now, he was waiting for her to sit on his lap and let him wrap his arms around her. “Thank you... For coming so quickly... Do we... have to go back to Evil lair right away?” She questioned even as she sat down. “I don't want to draw any attention here. We can go some where private in Evil lair if that's what you feel like you need.”

She nodded and leaned into his thin chest. She'd had sex with this alien man _once_ and now she was carrying his baby. This man who'd been so worried that he might trap her. The man who'd been so gentle even with the nerves he was still having. The tentative way he held her and the sweet way he was disappointed he couldn't see her eyes while she had the mask over her face. This was the man who'd been unable to believe she didn't have men smashing down her door to lick her boots. He'd saved her from his own plot and she knew he'd do it again. 

She curled into his neck, where that warmer cape was curled around the back of his head and she held her arms around his chest as she waited for him to land. She wasn't worried about them falling, she was hiding from the conversation they were about to have. How did she tell him she was considering aborting his child? What would she do if he asked her to abort it and she didn't want to? Did he regret being with her? She'd hoped that maybe they might... Get to be together again... Was that even something that would happen now?

As he drove he put a hand on the small of her back. The gentle pressure seemed to calm him, his chest expanding in a deep breath, then him leaning more strongly forward, pressing into her as he sighed it out. She could feel him shaking under her arms as his heavy head hung over her shoulder next to her head. The wind had stopped, she could hear brain bots, they were at Evil lair but... he had paused and she just... waited where she was. “We're here Roxanne...” He straightened, his head lifting, his hand was plucked away and he waited for her to stand up, leaning back slightly. She felt slightly abandoned in that moment but she stood all the same, moving away from him. 

His expression was a strange sort of sour. Like he was holding back but she didn’t know what he was holding back. “This way Miss Ritchi.” Usually she found him calling her by her sir name sort of cute, but right now she wished he'd drop that formality. Formality was a wall between them, something that had fallen and been pulled back up more than a theater back drop. Still, he lead the way graciously, never walking in front of her and leaving his back to her. They walked side by side and if there was an intersection he leaned his hand in the direction they should move. 

It was strange, walking relatively freely through Evil lair. She caught a glimpse of Minion as they walked and he gave a little wave which she gave a dull smile to. Finally he opened a door, it was an unassuming door, and on the other side was a small, tidy but worn room with no windows, a small desk, a bed and a shelf. “You requested privacy, well here it is... My room.”

She almost let her tongue fly with a snide comment, anything to cut this weight and ignore this problem. He stepped away from the door, standing in front of what she assumed to be his closet door and waiting for her, arms crossed as he leaned. She popped the buttons open on her coat to buy some time before she looked up. “We need to talk about this Megamind...” She didn't have to say what “this” was with her hands hovering over her flat belly. His eyes dropped to her hands and hovered there for a moment before he ripped them away and seemed to cave in some. “It's your body Miss Ritchi. I've done some research... and it should be safe for you to... To have the invasion removed normally...”

She felt like he'd slapped her. “The _invasion_?! Blue it's a _baby_!” He winced at her words and swallowed like he was trying to drink golf balls. “Yes, an _alien_ baby that was not planned for. I could never ask you to carry... To carry such a child to term, especially not when you were actively attempting to prevent such outcomes.” His hands started gesturing and he couldn't seem to look at her, his eyes sketched around her, traced the air around her head before sliding off unseeing, to the corner of the room.

“There is too little data to even tell if a child would remain viable... So if you're... I was under the impression you would want to... Free yourself immediately.” There was such a terrible longing in him as he spoke but his hands still gestured sharply. “It would be unethical for me to let any feelings one way or the other effect your decision...” She grabbed a flailing hand which startled his eyes to her. “Megamind... I came here to ask _your opinion_ , to _find out_ what _your_ feelings were...” He looked lost now that he was looking at her. Like her even thinking that his feelings existed was something of a miracle and the fact that she was going to take them into account was impossible.

“It's... Even if you... If you preferred to attempt to keep the child, there is... Nature will likely curtail this... _Endeavor_... regardless of my feelings. And if it doesn't... The probability of the child having health issues is astronomical!” She'd gotten him on a roll and she just watched him, letting go of his hand as it twitched back into motion. He was pacing and now she likely could get a run down of what he knew without having to pry it out of him. “I am _dissimilar_ to a human! The fact that an embryo has implanted in your uterus is... Unheard of! The likelihood of this producing a healthy being is astronomical. In the si-mu-lations I ran, even when I overrode the first month failures, _none_ of the si-mu-lations reached full maturity... My alien physiology would not survive to actual infancy...”

“Our physiology.” She corrected and he stopped. “Our baby. Not _your_ child, _your_ physiology. _Our._ The baby is half me...” She was going to continue but the look on his face stopped her. A frigid finger slipped down her spine, ice in her veins, just as cold as the water that had started this... Whole affair. “Our... No... Ro... Miss Ritchi...” She felt every bit of herself go stiff and wrapped her arms around herself at the desperate, horrified look on his face. “Roxanne I'm sorry... I'm... Still just as alien as I was when...” 

A sob startled her, it ripped out her throat like a hiccup and hurt twice as much as throwing up. He was there, hands on both of her arms, knees on the ground between her feet as he looked up at her. “How is it not _our_ baby?! It's in _**me**_! It has to be... Has to be _my baby_! How is it someone else's baby!? Who's baby is in me?! _**You have another woman?!?**_ ” Her voice upped in pitch and she gripped at him, not really mindful of what she was grabbing. He shook his head violently at her, shocked denial on his face. “No! NO! There's... It's _my_ baby, it's just mine... It... Roxanne my species...” He was trying to comfort her as he panicked and some part of her realized how sweet it was that he was trying.

“There is _no one else_. I don't have _**sperm**_!” She jolted back at that, looking down at him. “I've been running the tests and simulations with the _embryos_ I produce...” She nearly choked on her own tongue trying to ask what he meant. She gave a shudder, a hard shake of her whole body and took a long, deep breath, her fingers still curled into him, holding him where he was, not letting him disappear. “How... How does... how does that work?” Her voice quaked as she opened her eyes again and looked down at him, trying to be calm.

“I don't have a female of my species to verify any of this... But... It seems that... Rather than spermatozoa, I... I ejaculate zygotes. They're inert until they implant, and if they can implant they will absorb DNA from the implanted tissue. Each zygote is... effectively identical. As the fetus develops, some of the DNA it has from me will be overwritten by the mother's DNA, but it's not like with a human where each partner has offered half of the child... It's _my_ baby and I don't know if it can assimilate your human genes.”

She sat for a long moment, his hand running up and down her arm, hope that she might understand in his face as she centered herself. “So it's not my baby... _yet_?” He nodded, licking his lips nervously as he watched her. “Are you monogendered?” He hung his head slightly and it nearly filled the whole space between them, she was tempted to lean forward and kiss the top of it, to tell him with actions that she cared for him and wanted him close but she resisted the temptation. Her fingers had gone lax and he took the moment to sweep up and stand, moving away from her. “There is a thirty percent chance it will be male.” She frowned deeply at that. “Your people have a seventy:thirty ratio of female to male?”

He flagged in his new round of pacing. “No... No there's a thirty percent chance it will be male, thirty it will be female...” Roxanne sat up straighter and couldn't help but be a bit excited. “Oh my gosh! You're _tri_ gendered?! What do you call the third gender? Are they hermaphrodites?!” He actually snapped at her this time. “There's a forty percent chance that the child will be disfigured or malformed to the point that neither gender applies!”

“Ok? But the baby would be alive?” He flailed his arms at her. “Does it matter? My child would already be osti-ro-sized for being an alien! Do you really need to add being a hermaphrodite or genderless to their already pitiful, pained existence?!” She stood against him, it almost sounded like he'd rather not have this baby. “All of this is ignoring if the child can even be _viable_! The chances that the child would live long enough to be birthed are astronomical! I'm unsure if the fetus would survive being birthed! I have no female of my species to even pretend to understand the other half of my reproduction!”

“But you know that you were a bigendered species?” He huffed as she moved closer, stepping back. “I had a mother and a father... yes.” She cocked her head and squinted at him. “They never explained the birds and the bees to you?” For the first time, he shouted, flinging an arm high and wide at her. She hadn't realized that would touch a nerve. “I was _eight days old_ when they died! They didn't exactly have _time_ to explain avians and insects! Let alone a subject so complex as _reproduction_!”

Roxanne stepped in again and this time he didn't back down, she must have really angered him. She reached out and touched him, just her fingertips resting on his heaving chest. Her fingers slid up the suit to his shoulder and she slithered her arm around behind him, pulling her body up to his. He seemed to sink, fall into her as her arm slipped around his middle. He felt solid for a moment, then he melted into her arms as his head dipped over her shoulder, his hand pressing her belly to his through her spine as the other clutched across her body.

They stayed that way for a while, her sniffling as she leaned into his neck, his head heavy on her shoulder as they comforted each other. “Blue... _Ignoring probability and statistics_... Do you want this baby?” He clutched to her and started to speak. “That's got no...” She cut him off with a gently scolding tone. “ _Megamind_. I'm asking for _your feelings_. Devoid of anything else. _Do you want this baby?_ ”

“Yes... Evil god, yes.” He clutched her more tightly and she felt him heave a sob. She could feel tears drip down her lashes and turned her face into him, pressing her mouth into his skin. “Then let's try... Blue let's try, ok?” She questioned gently. “But... But it may not be... This baby may be mentally or physically handicapped! It won't take after you! It may not even be your child! Your career! Your _life_! You'll loose too much!” She kissed the side of his head as it bobbed next to her. “Will you be there, with me? Help the baby anyway you can?” He hissed angrily at the suggestion that he would leave her or the child. “ **Of course!** How is that _even a question_?!” She just smiled warmly at him as he glared at her. “Good. I'll be fine.” She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

~~

Roxanne was napping in his room. She was sleeping on his bed right now as he paced the lair. He was working with police to ensure that The Conductor was caught. Now that his kidnapping of a particularly well loved television personality was out in the open, he'd dropped the hero act entirely.

That wasn't to mean that the Police were totally discounting the worthless eel. They were also very suspicious of Megamind trying to help. None of what he offered would have been accepted had it not been for Miss Ritchi. Before he could become too enraged, she had stepped in and given them a veritable _dissertation_ on why evidence from him was not only admissible but some of the best evidence they could ask for, all while somehow shaming them for having ever even thought of ignoring pertinent information. It had been a thing of beauty, much like the teacher of that particular impromptu class.

Keeping his mind off of her was a useless exercise in restraint. He failed every time. It was mildly better now, with her in the lair. When she wasn't, he tracked her obsessively, ensuring she was safe. He'd easily talked her into having a small, sub-dermal, monitor that would record her hormonal levels and the baby. It doubled as a tracking device though he hadn’t told her as much. He had expected some sort of resistance but she just quietly agreed with him.

It was moments like that, where he regretted not just going out and murdering the man for what he'd done to her. She wanted to go through legal channels and _of course_ that was the best way, but it wasn't _quick_ enough. Respecting her wishes to see the man in court was a never ending battle for him. He'd long since come to grips with his affections for her, even if the idea of them being something she could ever possibly return was still very new.

Minions reticence about Miss Ritchi had only lasted a short while, moments really, but he recognized how difficult it might be for the pair of them. “Sir! It's not that... It's not that I don't like her! Miss Ritchi is amazing. But please consider... if you had not heard it for yourself? Would you believe that she wanted to be around you?” He'd sunk. Of course she wouldn't, he still didn't believe it. “And will anyone take your declaration of not wanting to be a villain at face value?” He flopped back into his chair, sulking as he spat the obvious answer. “Then we need to make a plan... Like Miss Ritchi was trying to say before she was interrupted...”

They'd worked up a six month long plan, but it started with him scaling back his usual plans. Stop stealing things, make smaller and smaller messes, localize himself. Less threatening Metro Mush, in two months start demanding he fix social issues, hold Roxanne... _Miss Ritchi_... hostage just to get his attention and start addressing other issues. When the lunk didn't manage to fix the social issues, start taking it into his own hands, by six months he had planned on snapping up Miss Ritchi only to demand attention to social issues, like the underfunded Children's hospital, or deplorable conditions in the Sunny Days retirement home. At a month in, when Miss Ritchi had called, sounding desperate, he'd been so _lost_ as to what to do. Minion had suggested a quick meeting, nothing long enough to get noticed, but stop by and ease her mind.

The _next day_ she was kidnapped and it wasn't him who had done it. He'd needed two, maybe three days to get everything presentable so he could snatch her and then explain the remaining five months to her. But the _next damn day_ she'd vanished. Whenever he kidnapped her, he made sure that she was missing for only hours. It injured his pride when after a day of her missing the police were still attributing her being missing to him. It had infuriated him when they were still arguing that it was him who'd taken her when she'd been missing for three days. Apparently he could have held her for days on end and the cops wouldn't have batted an eye.

Unfortunately that drew his mind back to the state she'd been in when he found her. She'd told him more, more of what had been done to her. The Conductor discovered quickly that the police blaming her absence on Megamind upset her. “He figured out that I was upset that you were being blamed... He's smart enough. I'm tough but when he wasn't there, I started to get disillusioned... I don't know how long I would have lasted until I started caving. He always offered... Offered to let me up, let me out if I'd just “behave” but on the second day when I agreed, planning to make a run for it he put a fucking shock collar on me... Like I was a dog. I lost it and he never actually let me up. Never used the collar on me, just left it on me for a while... Then took it off when he said it was clear I was just being deceitful... Like I didn't have a right to be angry at him... Like him taking _off_ the shock collar was a punishment.”

He'd had the chance to hold her as she spoke. Holding her was the only thing keeping him from running off in a flurry of rage and threats. “It's weird... You never made me feel small for having been captured. I always felt like I'd been... invited..? to join your little game. You were never scary, never spiteful or cruel...” Her legs had been curled across his lap as he leaned into the wall behind his bed. Her head resting under his chin, his arm around her back to be sure she felt warmed. She'd had her hands locked at his ribs, holding her to him as he ran his ungloved fingers along her bare shin. They'd sat that way, in silence, for some time when she first came to the Lair with him.

She was spending quite a bit of time at the lair, which she insisted he stop calling “Evil Lair” so it was just the “Lair” now. She didn't have much free time but she spent most, if not all of it, here, with them. He had a phone now, she would call him when she needed support. When she was on a break and felt exposed or if she was angry at a coworker who complained about the ratings drop his shift to a more neutral stance on the law had precipitated. The latter happened far more than her just needing support because of fear. Her control of her temper had been particularly delicate. She blamed hormones but he had noted that she was not particularly hormone saturated in comparison to a normal pregnant woman. 

He did not make that mistake twice.

“Blue?” His head snapped up at the sound of her voice, it was slow and not particularly tired sounding. “Miss Ritchi?” He questioned back, it wasn't so much that he needed to ask her anything or was shocked, he just wanted her to know he had heard her. He hadn't been able to read her voice with the single question, and her body language seemed... Odd? She was... She was _slinking_ towards him, her expression dark. Her eyes seemed to consume him more than look at him and it made him slightly nervous. “Did you need something?” He asked and he was bothered to notice that his throat felt dry.

“Yes. I do...” There was an exaggerated sway to her hips and it kept trying to capture his attention. He tried to focus on what it was that she might need. “Were you... Were you hungry?” Her lips did a strange little thing, the tip of her tongue poked out, licking the center of her top lip, then pulled her lower lip back in with it, pinning it under her teeth gently as a small, positively wicked smile curled her mouth, “I suppose you could say I was hungry...” She _purred_ and that sent excitement up his spine that he had to shove back down, not knowing what to do with that unbridled energy. “Of... Of course... I... I'll go get...” He swallowed the words as her fingers skated across his chest.

She cocked her head at him, looking like he was both endearing, and frustrating. Her hips shifted again, a sharp but gentle tap of muscle and fat, bone and sinew that was both pleasant to look at and grip pressed against him and he wondered how he could have missed her drift. He choked as she rubbed her flank along his chest, pulling his cape around herself one side at a time. The blatant invasion of his personal space and the alluring press of her posterior against his own hips was far too blunt for him to miss this time.

And then she ground her hips back against him. He lost the ability to breath for a moment, hands flying to her sides, just at the top of the leggings she wore around the lair. They came all the way up to her natural waist, leaving him to have to slide his hands down her inviting curves to halt the swell of her from rubbing him again. His hands betrayed him as he squirmed in his suit, pulling her back against him as he gasped in a much needed breath. Her head nuzzled backwards against his cheek, the shaved portion of the side of her head prickled against his cheek before it turned and rubbed silkily along his face. She turned her lips to the corner of his mouth and rested her head on his shoulder. 

She took in a deep, long breath and he shuddered, watching the sweet stretch of her throat. His lips were working on trying to say her name, to tell her he was pretty sure what she was doing was significant in some way and it was making him feel possessive and wild, making him want to ravish her within an inch of _his_ life. All he succeeded in doing was to whisper, his lips dancing across her skin as he was compelled to lean in to her. “Roxanne...” Her name on his lips had been some sort of tipping point for her, she ached her back, lifting up just the tiny bit to press herself into his lips, dropping one side of the cape so she could reach up and pull his head down against her. The desperate grip, her fingers clawing gently into particularly sensitive skin sent his overly large, complex brain shattering into goo like gallium.

“Meh... Megamind... Please...” She hissed into his ear then nipped at the lobe and his hips jerked forward into her. “Yes... Evil heaven, whatever it is... _Yes_... _**Anything**_...” He hissed it against her skin. They hadn't had sex again, not since the night he got her pregnant, apparently not for lack of want on either person's side. He'd assumed she wouldn't want to take any chances, he was unsure if a second baby could take up residence in her while the first was in there and had told her as much. He wasn't willing to experiment with her health. All of those thoughts skittered by his mind but as he tried to grasp them, to tell her his fears she pulled on him again. 

They'd been slowly stumbling towards a console, too wrapped up in each other to notice anything other than their sudden and mutual lust. She planted a hand against the sloping metal when it's presence caught her attention. She tilted her head and pressed up into his lips as he tried to pull back from devouring her skin, panting open mouth against her as she pressed skin to his lips. He'd kiss the skin as he tried to close his mouth but every act of restraint was met with abandon. She tilted forward, pulling him with her and pressed her palm back against him, making him writhe against her as she hissed in excitement. 

“Fuck... _Come on Blue_... **Fuck** me...” His fingers were up under the long teeshirt she was wearing and hooked impulsively in her leggings but they trembled there. “We... We shouldn't... We... We don't... Know if...” She whined pitifully at him, squirming her ass against him. “Oh _come on_! I'm _dieing_ here! Megs I'm so fuckin horny it's not funny... I've been horny for _days_! Hell, I've been horny since a few days after the first time!” Her fingers tried to find the seam between his pants and shirt, giving a little squeak of glee and then a groan of disappointment when her fingers met more fabric under that. “You're wearing an undersuit?! Dammit!” She still shoved her hand down his pants and groped him again which drug a startled but lusty noise from his throat. 

“Ah! Of course... I'm wearing... an undersuit...” He ripped his gloves off under her shirt, letting them fall as he just had to touch her skin. The skin along her ribs was warm but he felt like he was burning alive and the cooler skin was delectable. “You _weren't_ wearing an undersuit... Last time... either last time!” He growled into her skin, fingers sliding down her sides, pushing her pants down slightly with his grip until it snapped back up over his hands. One hand cupped her lower belly while the other slid lower slowly, heading towards the top of her thigh. “ _Last_ time I knew I'd be stuck in a warm room for some time... and with the... Ugh, woman! The dome! Water... undersuit is... not made to... submerge...” He bit gently into her throat as he thrust his hand down the front of her thigh, gripping the flesh as he drug his fingers back up her leg, he was rewarded with another grope.

She let go of the back of his neck, her elbow had been rested against the back of the console so she dropped her head to the metal, pressing back against him as she tried to shift his hand that was on her thigh to the center of her without pulling her hand out of his suit. Her fingers traced him, the ridge along the back of him, the swell at the base of him, the taper of his length. When he let her shift his hand through the pants, as awkward as that was, tentative fingers slid along skin and a small fluff of hair, down towards the wet he had only explored that once. Her hips hitched into his hand and she slammed her hand back against the console for support.

“Sir? What did... Did you need? Um...”

They both froze and he looked up, to see her hand over a button he knew to send orders to the brain bots but there were no orders cued up so it probably just pinged them. Just as he was wondering if they could just... carefully part and pretend they weren't about to rut on a console, his fingers slowly dragging out of her. A moan ripped out of her throat, her whole body shaking, making him clutch her, worried she might collapse.

“What are you..? Why did you push thaaaaa.... AAAAAHH!!” Minion’s eyes widened in his little bowl as the situation apparently dawned on the fish. His shocked scream followed on Roxanne's frustrated one. His cape wasn't quite enough to keep them entirely covered in this embarrassment hell so Megamind just pulled his hands out more quickly, leaving wet fingerprints on her side when her hips rocked in protest. She pulled her hand out of his pants and he slipped between she and Minion so she could right her clothes in relative private while Minion sputtered and tried to rationalize.

She ground her teeth together as she looked up at him, fury personified at having been denied release. “I'm. going... For. a. _walk_.” She spoke the words deliberately, anger oozing out of every word as she stalked away, her slightly longer than usual hair in disarray, flopping messily over the shaved, and slowly growing back, side of her head. It had been a fashionable way to deal with the three stitches the doctor had to put in her head to mend the infected damage the Conductor had done to her. “Minion... Please... Just... _quiet_.” The fish's jaws snapped shut and Megamind kept his cape drawn across him, unable to slip back into himself yet with how wound up she'd gotten him.

After a long moment of just breathing, in and out, he felt ready to face his friend again. “Sir? Did... I was... I thought you weren't going to... Interfere... with the whole...” Minion's metal hands flailed into the air but Megamind knew what he was trying to say. “Miss Ritchi seemed to have _other plans_.” He was still unable to turn himself to face his fishy friend, Simply leaning slightly on the console he'd been so close to fornicating her against. “And on review of her recent behavior... I should have realized that she was... Needy.” Minion fidgeted again and looked around a bit before asking a question. “Is that... Normal? For human women?” Megamind frowned at the console, as though it was at fault for his current situation. 

“I'm... Not entirely sure... My schooling in such areas is lacking at best...” He was finally able to organize himself in a less lewd way, he hadn't had such issues with his bodily control before Roxanne. Sure when he was just growing into himself he had some issues, minor ones, but nothing like the “raging boners” other males complained of. He had only himself to study for what might be “normal” for his people which left a distinctly _un_ scientific sample size. That also meant that if this was or was not normal for human pregnant women, he still wouldn't know for sure if it was abnormal for _his_ people.

“Perhaps some more research is in order...” He suggested and Minion nodded emphatically. Megamind stooped and picked up his gloves only to see Minion grimace ever so slightly. “Have the bots clean the console. You go back to working on Miss Ritchi's clothes...” He lifted his brows at his friend who sighed heavily and nodded again, scuttling off and using that as an excuse to leave Megamind alone while he searched human pregnancy information. Minion found the whole process to be vaguely mortifying and incredibly unsanitary. Perhaps it had to do with the amount of fluid that humans dealt in with such processes? 

It didn't mater, Megamind wasn't going to want Minion looking over his shoulder while he looked up if it was normal for a human woman to be with her partner intimately while with child. It seemed the answer to his question was a resounding “sometimes”. He wanted to be sure but he didn't really want to continue in case she came back. Especially with some of the images that seemed to be cropping up. Megamind pressed fingers into his eyes with an exasperated sigh, blocking out the screen. 

_Of course there was **porn**_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >.>
> 
> Because there's always porn.
> 
> But yea, Hope that wasn't tooo frustrating ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... You've kept with it so far... Hope y'all don't hate me too much after this chapter...
> 
> We have some... -strong- language pretty quickly and I know some people don't like that stuff... But... It's well earned ^_~

She could distantly hear herself screaming. The pain was horrible, not just the physical pain but the emotional pain. She was doing well after they stitched her up and dealt with the burns on her back from Conductor's attack. They'd sent her up to maternity for observation after she'd been in the ER. She'd just been on a walk, frustrated at her situation with Megamind. She just wanted sex, was that so much to ask for? Her libido was killing her and a woman can _only_ take so much. 

Especially when her... Fuck they hadn't even quantified their relationship! Her Baby Daddy... Ick... Especially when _Megamind_ wore tight clothes and still did everything with that _fucking flair_. Only now he was so soft towards her, sweet and delicate. He'd hold her with tight hands and soft caresses, his thin arms were strong around her and she just wanted so damn much. So much _him_ on _her_ and so much of his skin and she utterly _craved_ his touch. It was just coming to a painful point, the point at which she couldn't ignore it anymore.

No she'd taken a god damn _walk_. Blowing off all that sexual tension and steam since right now she was ready to spit bullets. Minion didn't deserve the vitriol she had been a millisecond from unleashing on him. And oh was she close to unleashing some violent hate on the unwitting clam-jammer. It wasn't really Minion's fault. When she got back to the lair she was going to drag Blue into the bedroom. If he even _pretended_ to not want her just as much as she wanted him... She may well break out the ropes and he would get a dose of kidnapping. 

She'd just turned around, just started heading back to the lair and was formulating her plan of attack because the walk had cleared most of the anger. Now she was calculating angry. The anger wasn't cold or hot it was calm, just a gentle simmer under every thought. She'd taken no more than ten steps when some noise perked her attention far too late. Electricity canted across her back, a strangled, screaming yelp at the pain escaped her before she fell. Her arms had been out and she ripped skin off of both arms, but her left one had caught on some glass. She knew that because they took it out of her arm at the hospital.

And who else could it fucking be? OF COURSE it was the Cunt-ductor. He'd almost incapacitated her this time, but she could smell the singed smell of her clothes as he went to pick her up. “You nasty little thing... I can't believe you'd undermine me like this...” He started with the creepy, disappointed-that-you-won't-be-a-better-captive-for-me shit again. She was able to strike out and hit him in the face. He dropped her and her legs were still too wobbly so she fell against the building she'd been near. Electricity crackled along his stupid little stick and she started to stumble away. He zapped her again, another strangled noise lurched out of her as she slid down the building, that's when the chunk of glass carved back up her arm, embedding in the back of her arm among another dozen scrapes. 

“Oh you will regret that soon my dear...” His sinister tone would have sent shivers up her spine if she had any kind of control over herself. “Are you going to _vomit_ again? Disgusting.” Just as he was about to hit her again a voice rang out. “Yo... Man wut you think you doin...” It was long enough to make him pause. There was a youngish, late teens early twenties man. “Help...” She whimpered as the asshole turned to face him. “ _Shit_! That the _Man's_ girl...” There was a moment of awe and shock in his voice before he bellowed. “FUC'IM UP!” The group... Well honestly they looked like hoods at best... Gangbangers most likely, but one charged out from a nearby alley and it was clear that the four young men had seen what was going on and decided to intervene.

One, a long lean, possibly a bit older man, caramel skin and a shaved head, snatched her off the ground and just... He just _ran_ with her. He didn't look back, just ran as she sputtered and whimpered. “Shhh! Hush lady!!” He hissed as his back hit the wall. “Gotta fin'a cop... Where a damn cop... Oh! Rico's! Rico's!” She knew “Rico's”, it was an infamous hole in the wall place on this side of town that had a cop stationed in the parking lot because of a blind spot. It was more than a block from where she thought they were. He just ran, huffing loudly as she slowly came to actually control herself. “Stop...” She tried to command him but he just bellowed out as they came close to the building. “HELP MAN! HELP! COPS!! HELP!!” By the time he came around the corner the officer was already out of his car, gun drawn.

“Help! She hurt! She hurt man! Ma boys! We got 'er bu' they fightin im! She that reporter! See?” The cop goggled at him for a moment then dove back in his car, ripping the first aid kit out and closing the distance while calling in. It was so quick from there. She only just managed to call Megamind, getting Minion, to tell them where she was. She was in an ambulance and in the hospital so fast it was almost silly. Or maybe she was just addled from having a run in with the only kidnapper who'd ever actually hurt her.

They got her in and they patched her up, stitches in her arm after removing the debris and one very stubborn bit of glass. The burns on her back were bandaged, luckily not anything that wouldn't heal, but she might have a few scars. Then they sent her up to the maternity ward for observation. She was calming down, starting to relax.

Then she started bleeding...

She refused to be touched until Megamind came, leaving the doctors to question her but she desperately lied. “If anyone can save this baby it's him! _I need him **here**. Now!_” By the time he got there, all of five minutes later, the baby's heart had stopped. He threatened all the staff out of the room, bots guarding the door. “What can I do? What do you want me to do? The... The baby's already gone...” He held her as she sobbed into his shoulder. “Take me away... I don't want them to take the baby... even if it's dead... I want to know... To know it's safe with it's daddy...” Sobs ripped out of her, it was wretched enough to know she'd lost the baby but knowing the likely scientific value of it... She didn't want some ghoul sorting through her disintegrated placenta. At least if Megamind had it... He would respect the pain she was in.

“I...” she could hear him swallow. “Roxanne... I'm not sure what I can do for _you_ at the lair...” He hedged quietly. “You... are more important than protecting my failed child. You're hurt, you should stay here...” He tried to back up but she clawed into his suit. “No! Get me out of here! I need to leave! Make them release me!” He whistled to one of the bots that was hovering around and gave it some quiet orders. The brain bots that had been blocking the door gave way and a nurse all but ran into the room, another bot behind her. “Miss... Miss Ritchi would like to be released. Immediately. So you can either get someone to sign off on it... or I can blow a hole in the hospital and take her myself...” The woman looked between Megamind and Roxie, eyes wide then she nodded her head. “Yes... Yes of course... Just... bring her back if there are any complications... You can... can leave right now... I'll get the paperwork in order... Immediately... Mr Megamind Sir...” 

The poor nurse babbled and then was scuttled out of the room. “Miss... Roxanne... I can either carry you out like this... which... honestly will be uncomfortable and unsanitary... or I can dehydrate you and you'll wake up where ever you want to be, I'll be sure of it.” It took a long moment for her to decide but the cramps... Oh god they were getting worse. “Lair. Dehydrate me and get me to the lair. You've got that... That big bath tub...” He gulped and she wasn't sure what that was about. “Can I use it?” He nodded and gave a little shudder but answered all the same. “Yes. You... May absolutely use it. I can even rehydrate you right there... In the bathing room...”

She had nodded as she was about to make a comment about what he called the bathroom, but there was a flash of light. There was an eerie sense of no time having passed even though it was obvious a fair bit of time had passed. She popped back into being there, next to his huge bath, a warm but not hot bat already waiting for her. “Ok... toilet first...” He gave a huff as she looked around for said item. “Toilet is not in the bathing room...” He gently and slowly scooped her up, carrying her to another small room where a toilet and a sink were. 

“Alright... I'm guessing this is going to be gross...” She wasn't sure who she was warning but he shrugged. “Did you want me to leave? I'd rather be sure you're ok... You... keep doing that... Where you're clearly in pain and you make that sort of crying noise...” She winced at his observation and tried to play it off. “Yea well... There's gonna be chunky blood... I wouldn't blame anyone for not wanting...” He supported her through another sharp cramp as it cut her voice off. “Roxanne... I'm here for you. Lets get this done and get you in the water...” She nodded and stripped down, her back a mess of bandages, some very unattractive underwear that was provided by the maternity ward stuffed full of a soaked, over-sized pad. When they finally got her on the toilet he took and disposed of the underwear. He brought back a weird shrink wrap like substance. She didn't get a chance to ask before he started to cover her bandages with it.

Now finally, water tight and having evacuated a good portion of placenta, he helped her slowly into the water. Finally some of the pain started to abate, though she was sure that she had now cried herself out. Megamind sat outside of the tub, scooping handfuls of water over her back and shoulder as she leaned against the edge sullenly. “Do you know what happened?” She asked him and he blinked at her. “You had a monitor in me didn't you?” He nodded now, seeming to understand. 

“It seems that your body has been trying to produce the correct hormones but was unable to. I've entered all the data... including termination and a sample that I was able to... recover... and it's processing different possible sce-nar-ios. We'll know, with more certainty soon... Just worry about you right now...” She sniffled, looking up into his worried green eyes. “I'm sorry...” He frowned. “For what?” She felt sobs rip up her throat again. “I couldn't carry... Carry your baby... all the way...” She hiccuped as she spoke and he stroked his fingers gently along her undamaged skin. “No... No... Roxanne... The chance of this pregnancy being a success was minuscule. Two months was better than even the best of my simulations. All of the data I'm going to get from the tracker...”

Roxie raised her head and cocked it at him. “Tracker?” His already wide eyes went wider and he froze for a second. “Yes, that tracked and monitored the baby...” She scanned across his face and narrowed her eyes at him further. “It was more tracker than monitor wasn't it? You just couldn't deal with me being kidnapped again could you?” He bit his lip, his fingers having retreated from the water as he tapped them together. His eyes slid shamefully off of her and focused on the floor nearby where he was sitting. “Is there still Data that you weren't getting from the tracker?” He swallowed and glanced over at her, his eyes scampering away like a scared puppy almost immediately. 

“Most of the transmitted data was basic data. Both heart rates, adrenaline and a few other key hormones. If your... if your adrenaline spiked too far or stayed elevated for too long it would notify me that you were in distress... along with a stream of your gee-ograp-hic location in real time.” She nodded, seeing it was less difficult for him to get that out than just admitting that he'd hidden the true purpose from her. “Just can't let me around anything dangerous without some fail-safes can you?” She ran a wet but affectionate hand over his head. The action seemed to startle him, either that or the gentle tone she used.

“You're... Not angry with me?” He questioned and she shrugged. “I'd have preferred you just... you know... fess up immediately... but it's a fairly sweet thing... And I will add... if you had _asked_ I would have accepted.” He hung his head into his hand and sighed. “So... Can I still come to the lair even though I'm... Not... You know?” She couldn't say it yet, it stuck in her throat. His eyes popped up to her and he frowned curiously at her. “You still _want_ to come to the lair?” She felt slightly self-conscious with his shocked question. “Well... Yea... I mean... If you don't want...” He jolted up as she started to offer him an easy denial, cutting her off. “Yes. Yes you may... Any time you want...”

~~

Megamind was a mess.

He hadn't realized how much he had been hoping that Miss Ritchi would actually be able to give him a child. Sick, cruel hope had tantalized him, told him that not only _could_ he hope for it, _but that it wasn't impossible._ Madness. Idiocy. Yet he was still living in this world of impossible wistful dreaming because Roxanne had stayed with him and was coming back once they released her from the hospital. She had left with an ultimatum. She wanted, by the time she was released, for him to have an idea on how to at least prevent pregnancy between them.

She wanted contraceptives that would work with his alien biology. Which lead to some very interesting implications, like that she fully planned on having sex with him again. She'd said it rather calmly which was also total insanity. The simple _implication_ that she planned on having sex with him again set him into a tizzy. He didn't sleep the first night at all, having downed a whole pot of coffee before midnight. Then after he'd figured out how to sterilize himself and was telling her about it over the phone she... 

“What do you mean _sterilize_?” He flailed his hand as he spoke. “Well, conventional condoms won't work on me because of... my shape... but I've found a way to sterilize myself.” She made a noise on the other end of the phone that made him pause. “Permanently? Or can it be reversed?” He scoffed at that, the answer should be clear shouldn't it? “Permanently of course...” She snapped back, cutting him off with panic and rage. “ _You didn't do it already right?!?!_ ” He stalled and frowned. “No... I was...” She cut in again. “Good! I'd rather have a miscarriage every two months.” It had confused him that she would even say that, she was in terrible pain and had to call out of work, she was hospitalized! “Whu...” She cut him off a third time. “Find a different way. They're looking at letting me out tomorrow if everything goes well today.” 

He had since found a more temporary solution and asked her if it was acceptable, not sure how she'd react after the first time. “So when do I need to do that?” She'd asked and he wondered how he was so woefully inept at explaining things to her. “No... This is a pro-ced-ure on me...” She had been silent for a moment over the phone and he could imagine her thinking. “Is there a reason all of your solutions are on your end? I mean I'm cool with this one... so long as it's safe for you... but I'm curious.” He frowned as he paced, phone held to his giant blue head. “Well, it's _me_ who's getting _you_ pregnant... shouldn't it be _me_ who's stopping you from getting pregnant?” he questioned and heard her smothered little giggle. 

“Sorry, it's just... different.” He cocked his head. “Human males are made to care for their offspring frequently... Why would the onus for preventing such a situation fall into the hands of a female? It would be more prudent for males to be proactive in preventing pregnancy...” She full out laughed at that, though he found out quickly it wasn't so much _him_ she was laughing at. “I mean, yea, that totally makes sense... but Humans are a bit more... backwards. It's frequently looked at as a female didn't do enough to prevent unwanted pregnancy. It's her body, shouldn’t she take better care of it?” He sputtered at that, finding it silly.

“Anyway, you're sure you can reverse it? Your plans don't always work...” He had to smile at that, she was right. “I am... as sure as I can be. And if I'm wrong, I do have a...” He paused to clear his throat, not sure how if this would sound creepier than usual. “A host of biological samples.” She spoke slowly. “Biological samples? Like... Cum?” She seemed slightly weirded out by that so he was quick to explain. “More like a sperm bank or saved ovum... When I was in shool I realized I was... particularly dissimilar reproduction wise.”

She made a noise of interest. “While most anatomical diagrams are dissimilar only on proportion, I began to question how much of me was different. I based my research of myself off of standard human puberty and... I always assumed I was male, but lack the same _external_ genitalia. In an interest of discovering if reproduction was possible, if unlikely due to my freakish nature, I sought to learn if my sper-mat-ozoa were analogous... Under a microscope, I discovered that instead of numerous tadpole like cells I had a few larger cells in a host of support cells that seem to sort of... pave the way for the zygote.” 

“Does it move on it's own?” She asked, clearly curious and he was happy to answer. “No, the support cells move them. Sort of like... Ants? Ants will some times make rafts of their bodies, it's sort of like that, the larger, zygote cell is rafted through the female's body until they find a suitable place for the zygote and then I believe they blanket over the zygote and aid in information from the mother being integrated.” He cleared his throat again. “I never guessed that implantation could work, not with all the differences... I can't take human blood, so I've actually got stores of my own blood in case of emergency.” She made a noise of worry but he continued. “I do use several analogous hormones though, They aren't identical, but they seem to function interchangeably...”

“I... Think your shot... The hormone one? Is the key to why you were able to host my child.” She was quick with a response. “You finally got a test to turn out?” He tried to swallow down the nervousness he felt at telling her this. “It was a very small chance, but yes. Even if I was... not trying to prevent a pregnancy, I think you would be unlikely to get pregnant again. With the shot, you still have the ebb and flow of your own hormones, simply muted. By chance, even though you were not ovulating because of the synthetic hormones, it was time for your cycle to start.” He could hear her agreeing with him so he plunged on. “Even taking that into consideration, it was still a one in over eight hundred thousand chance that implantation would be successful. With all the other factors of standard, sexual intercourse as method of implantation, that is... With more controlled conditions for implantation the odds were significantly higher... More like one in half a million.”

“Are you... sure that your... biological samples will be viable?” An insulted snort escaped him. “Such little faith Miss Ritchi... I have years old samples that are still viable...” She gave a little snort of her own, this one was clearly aborted laughter. “So... the great Megamind has his own spank bank? How often do you _donate_?” He flushed at the suggestive tone, stammering to himself. “A... I... Collect... Few times a month...” The flush heated his whole neck and made _him_ shift into a more ready position as she purred at that. “ _Really_..? I'd be interested in the process... _For science_...” He let out a choked noise as he swelled and squirmed in his suit, body temperature elevated drastically. He didn't know if she was referencing her own words intentionally but the words “For science” had become pure innuendo to him since their one night together. He groaned lustily as she chuckled darkly.

“ _Temptress_... I can't... I can't concentrate if you... If you say things like _that_...” She purred again and it gave him a sharp zing of energy that he couldn't do anything with. “Well you had better get that whole... Contraceptive thing figured out... after you add another entry to your _biological sample_ spank bank.” Was she... Was she encouraging him to masturbate? “Just wish I could be there to do it myself...” She said wistfully. It was like a bad dream gone good, Roxanne was on the phone with him, talking a strange sort of dirty to _him_ of all people... and she was apparently daydreaming about being with him... Both physically and sexually...

She let out a sigh suddenly. “Fuck I wish I could be there right now. You are... Still interested in me right?” He snapped out an immediate answer. “Of course!” She was quick with needing more reassurance. “Even with all the trouble? With the electric dunce and all?” He repeated his answer quickly and she spoke once more, not giving him a chance to reassure her more comprehensively. “I'm so happy you caught that jerk. Hope he stays in jail...” And he had gone on a long explanation about how he had ensured that the jail cell that The Conductor was in would hold him. That blended into remembering how the attack and subsequent capture of Tod Dollins had played out.

Megamind had been in the lair, confused, worried, and preoccupied when an alarm went off on his wrist. Roxanne was suddenly and sharply stressed, the sensor he'd put in her was reading very high levels of adrenaline. The program that had alerted him was mapping her location, if she was moved it would continue to map until he told it to stop. He'd still been so excited from her attempt he almost forgot which hover bike he was supposed to be taking. He'd jumped on the insulated hover bike after almost jumping on the normal one. Just in case he'd put extra insulation in this one as well as lightening rod spikes, and had battery banks that could withstand the extra charge or vent extra electricity in style.

Speeding through the city had been gut wrenching, she was only a short ways off, but she was moving, probably running. By the time he got to where she stopped, several blocks away, he could see, even from a distance, that she was in police custody so he quickly turned back in hopes of catching her attacker. He wasn't quite that lucky, instead he found a group of hooligans tending their wounds. “Yo! Man! He went that way! Dude who be creepin on yer girl! Go Get'im!” He would have flushed at the implication but he wasn't about to overlook the opportunity to catch the bastard who'd hurt Roxanne.

He had caught up to the man. Jumped off the hover bike and whipped out his D-gun. The Conductor was just barely fast enough to dive when he heard the hover bike, hiding behind other people. Megamind had given chase around a corner and taken a lightening bolt to the chest. The bastard was very shocked when that didn't stop Megamind even in the slightest. Yes it stung some, the sharp, stabbing tingle of ungrounded electricity that was trying to find ground through him but couldn't. He was unharmed enough to use the D gun to debilitate the Conductor. Going to jail in a little blue cube was too kind for this vermin. A small shoal of brain bots scooped the man up, quickly flying him back towards where Roxanne was.

Of course, life couldn't be so simple, when he tried to deposit the man in police custody, they tried to accost him, in utter spite of his frequent aid ever since Roxanne was kidnapped. In their haste, they managed to free the Conductor who was clearly not debilitated _enough_. It took nearly another week of searching and getting the cops to listen before they caught him again and this time Megamind had been working with the _warden_ to ensure that if they actually got the Conductor to prison that he would stay there.

His eventual capture had, once again, been mostly Megamind's effort. The bots and his intelligent networks had spotted a place that had odd spikes on the power grid along with some sightings. Megamind had also used a facial recognition software of his own design to help narrow down any possible sightings. He caught the man outside of his costume, entering what was probably his home. An anonymous tip had the cops to the home and he, rather than simply acting shocked or playing dumb, The Conductor decided to attack the police out of his costume...

It was the moment Megamind had been waiting for. He deployed the self-shock net and wouldn't you know it? The net caught his electricity and dispersed it across him. Roxanne had been smart enough to point out that the Conductor wasn't immune to electricity. It was a simple matter to redirect his shocks back at him. Megamind strut through the cops to loom over the fool. “You know... take it from a veteran, the bad guy always _looses_...” Brain bots scooped the pathetic mess of man, net and all, as he turned to the police who were just watching, dumbstruck. “Well, Where do you want this? Oh but I don't suggest unwrapping it... Or touching it... The bots will carry it for you, and remove the net when it's cargo can be placed in his new home.”

The populace seemed divided on if he was evil still or if he had turned over a new leaf. He wasn't sure which he'd prefer they believe, but so long as they left him alone when he was trying to help he wasn't going to complain. Public opinion had never been in his favor so he was rather pleased that there was any talk that he may be honest in his new path. Now he was just waiting for Roxanne to be cleared by the doctors so he could get her out of the hospital and to either his home or hers. The waiting was what had him so horribly messed up.

Well the waiting and the implications.

Megamind was not particularly good at waiting. Never had been. He always moved too far, too fast because he couldn't handle just siting and _waiting_. He had to _do_. He could handle failure as long as he was trying, but failure because of inaction? No no no. But for this, he had to wait. And the implications of this particular bit of waiting were almost as damning as the wait it's self. Roxanne had asked _him_ to pick her up when she left, she'd asked him to wait for her. He'd told her he wouldn't wait in the hospital because his presence caused some distress. No one needed to be _more_ distressed while in a hospital.

After some “ _discussion_ ” she had relented and agreed. He would wait for her outside the hospital, so that's where he was. Trying not to fidget, trying to look unaffected by the stares as he leaned against the visible invisible car. He was right out in front of the hospital, when Roxanne walked out she would be hard pressed not to see him immediately.

The sun was behind him but he could just see into the glass entry way... Watching every person who went in and left because he was _waiting_ and there was nothing else to do. Perhaps he should go in and be sure she wasn't delayed... Could there have been more unforeseen complications? Did something go wrong between when they'd talked early this morning and now? Had she changed her mind? Knowing he was out here, waiting for her, having prepared himself in case she actually wanted to make use of his new found and _temporary_ sterility? That was it wasn't it? She was now dreading stepping out because he was here and she knew he had prepared himself for her. She feared him finally and only after she'd come to the bracing knowledge that he was willing to mutilate himself to be with her.

Just as his thoughts crested to a fevered pitch and he was only one berating mental comment from climbing in the car and making it invisible so that she could escape him with dignity and he could wallow in his own wretchedness his eyes caught movement in the glass hall. He saw her face first, then registered that it was far lower than he'd expected it. Oh evil heaven she was in a wheelchair! He stood away from the car, heart pounding in his chest, forcing the iced blood through his veins. She'd been hurt so badly they put her in a wheelchair!

She was talking with the nurse that was pushing the chair towards him and the car. The nurse had a severe look on his face but Roxanne laughed at the man and shook her head. “Kenneth. He helped save me. Helped put the Conductor in jail... even designed the cell himself... He's not going to do anything to me except take me home. Now wheel me over there so I can get out of this chair.” That seemed to slightly mollify the man who looked more like an orderly from an old movie than a nurse but his badge clearly stated his title. The conversation should have altered the first words out of his mouth but the wrong words fell out anyway. 

“Miss Ritchi... I'm here to abscond with you.” He gave a small but showy bow and she laughed at him, just laughed, leaned her head back and smiled as she did. “Kenneth” put the break on the chair and started to move around in front but she held her hand out to Megamind like a southern lady. He took her hand gently, she was warm even through his gloves as he held their hands steadily. Concern for her had his other hand holding her elbow, ready to grab her should she stumble. As she stood he slid that arm around her back, still holding her hand as he lead her to the car. 

“Remember to take it easy Miss Ritchi...” Kenneth scolded, as though she was about to run a race or some other foolishness. Roxanne was leaning into his hands, her shoulder pressed against his chest as he had to let go of her hand to open the passenger side door for her. As though it was the simplest, easiest thing in the world she gave him a kiss on the cheek before sliding into the car. Everything he had feared flew away as he closed the door carefully behind her. He caught Kenneth's eyes as he turned to go to the driver's side of the car. “She's not safe with you.” The words cut him to his core but he just held his chin up and grinned maliciously at the man. “Safer with me than anywhere else in this city.” He didn't give Kenneth a chance to back talk, just got in the car and exhaled the fire in his lungs.

“Don't you buckle up?” She asked as he started driving. “Oh... no? The likelihood of a crash permanently damaging me is slim, and with my track record, it's best if I can quickly abandon the car...” He spoke in a casual tone, as casual as he could be with that mote of rage floating in his chest. “Home Miss Ritchi?” He asked, diverting the conversation from his safety. “Yea, it'll be nice to have Minion's comfort food instead of the hospital food. It's better than it could be, especially in the maternity ward, but I could go for some of Minion's cooking.” He nodded, not to the first turn yet. “I can bring him over, or we could stop by the lair if you're hungry now...” She cocked her head at him out of the side of his eye. “Oh... no I was planning on you taking me to _your_ home... I'm supposed to be careful for a few days because of the anemia, figured you and Minion were better than my _lonely_ , empty apartment.” There was a strange stress on the word “lonely” that he wasn’t sure belonged there.

The ride back to the lair was quick and quiet. As he parked the car she sighed, seemingly disappointed about something but it was questionable what it was. Before she could open the car door he reached over and gripped her hand. “R-Roxanne?” She leaned back into the chair and looked over at him, waiting. “Are you... _Sure_... you want me?” She frowned. “What do you mean?” He gave a fast flutter of his hand, still holding hers with the other. “Around you? As a romantic partner? To exist?” Her eyebrows raised at the very general question. “Yes on all accounts..? What brought this up? Of course I still want you around.”

“I... You've implied that you intend to have sex with me again, have wanted sex with me. Even... Even though I... I'm not sure I can handle you looking at me...” His face flushed, not from pleasant shock or heady embarrassment, but from dark shame. Knowing he would have let her give birth to his child without having seen his body. That she wouldn't know what she was carrying until it came out of her... It made him all too keenly aware of how alien he really was. How his blood didn't match hers, how his heart had one too many chambers, his veins didn't follow the same paths... So many small differences.

“Megamind...” She said it in a sweet, admonishing tone that he didn't know how to handle. “Let... Let me tell you a story... I had a girlfriend in high school... She swore she always and forever would have sex with the lights off because she didn't want guys to see her naked. She was sort of chubby and claimed that her pussy looked like a fist full of sliced ham... She got this very serious boyfriend senior year and he didn't understand the whole... Only fuck with the lights off thing...” He blinked, seeing the parallels in the story. 

“They'd been having sex for a while when she thought she'd be cute and sexy. She waited for him to leave his room, then she stripped naked and lounged on his bed to wait for him.” The idea made him anxious, just... waiting to be _seen_. “When he came back in he freaked out. He yelped, slammed the door and said “what the fuck is wrong with you” to her as she was trying to be sexy for him.” She took a moment then continued, somehow smiling at this memory. “She was _mortified_ , jumped up and threw her clothes on. Ran out of his house with her shoes in her hands. It took her days to talk to him again even with him trying to reach out to her.” 

She snickered softly to herself. “She thought he'd taken one look at her and was actually asking what was wrong with her body, like it had been something wrong with her _physically_.” How could she laugh at that? It hurt to even imagine. “When he finally cornered her and demanded she let him explain she felt like a moron.” Megamind was almost offended that the boy got the chance to explain himself. “How can you explain away that sort of thing?” 

“The whole thing was just... misunderstanding... He wasn't making a comment on her body... His dad was right behind him, _following him_. He was panicking because he didn't want his dad to see his naked girlfriend in his room.” He nodded but squinted at her. “And what does this have to...” She touched his lips, silencing him. “When she brought up how she couldn't believe him, told him _what_ she “knew” she looked like... he was mortified by _her_ description of herself.” She leaned in and nuzzled his nose. “He thought she was beautiful, like an exotic flower. He started calling her his “Azalea” because it was the flower her pussy reminded him of.” The idea of acceptance was just as foreign to him as having someone rub noses with him.

“Anyway, what I'm trying to say is...” Her big blue eyes soft and warm as she spoke, her voice ringing with sincerity. “I'm not going to laugh at your body, it's already been in me so it would be pointless to scream or run away from it... But I will wait for you. When you feel you can trust me with this secret of yours... I'll be ready and waiting to take a peek behind the velvet curtain.” She winked at him and kissed his nose before slipping out of the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's one more chapter... It's short but I think everyone will be happy ^_~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some Smut to top this story off... Enjoy the short chapter...

She didn't expect him to immediately change his mind, and it wasn't _immediate_. They got out of the car and he walked in a daze next to her, hand in the small of her back as they walked. She could see him considering, thinking through all that she had said, running scenarios in his mind. He, abruptly, stepped around in front her her, eyes serious but hopeful as he looked into her eyes through his lashes. “Roxanne... May I look at you...” She almost frowned, not actually understanding the question for a breath. “Of course... But... you mean _naked_?” She questioned and he gave a shiver of a nod.

“When?”

“Now.” She cocked her head at him. “I... I'm still a little singed...” He licked his lips, his eyes shifting away for only a moment. “I know. I... If someone as perfect as you can have flaws...” It made her breath catch in her throat. “Then maybe my alien-ness isn't so bad? I know it's a selfish thing...” She silenced the impending self deprecating rant with her lips on his. “Ok... Now. Are you going to make me be alone in nudity?” She asked, her forehead pressed against his, her hands creeping across his suit from his ribs. “I hope not?” He responded with a hopeful question. She giggled and broke away from him, dragging him by one hand towards where she now knew his room was.

Her giggle seemed to loft him above the seriousness of their actions for a moment. He actually was bold enough to capture her in his room to press a kiss to her. She let out a little shocked noise that melted into a lusty growl in her throat, grabbing at him and pulling his lips more firmly into hers. There was a little noise in his throat as she grabbed the back of his head, just at the base of his skull and he shuddered against her. “You wearing an undersuit?” She whispered against his lips before leaning into him again. “Yes!” He gasped against her lips as she kissed his jaw then throat and he made a noise that was... really very sexy... “Then take off the villain get up and I'll get naked...” She offered, licking up the side of his throat then biting a sucking kiss into the silky skin just under his jaw.

She rewarded him dropping his cape and ripping his gloves off with her pulling off her shirt. His suit top came off fast but the pants and shoes were slower to come off for both of them. She ran her fingers over the material of his undersuit. It was _almost_ as satiny as his own skin, she assumed it was to help him regulate his temperature, she knew that it had wiring along the spine and it was just as fascinating as anything else he built. They essentially stood there in their underwear for a moment, her looking at the shape of him through the skin thin fabric while he looked at the open expanses of her belly and chest.

“May I... take your bra off?” She took a breath in and turned her back to him. Ugly paths of angrily pink skin still traced across her back from the attack, a few scabs and a bandage at each point where he had struck her with electricity. It was a bit nerve wracking as she faced away from him. His fingers ghosted reverently over her skin where she was uninjured then settled on her bra clasp. A bandage hidden under it where electricity had bounced between the clasp of the bra she'd been wearing and her. He took her bra off gently, sliding it down her arms and placing a kiss on the back of her shoulder. “I never should have left you unarmed...” He muttered apparently to himself at her shoulder. “I didn't really give you a chance...” 

He snorted ruefully but let it drop as she turned around. His bare, blue fingers danced along her hips, her panties the only thing between her and true nudity. She leaned forward and kissed him again. When she pulled back she grinned up at him. “So... you can take my panties off if you answer me one question.” She could tell that he was getting anxious, he probably wasn't going to show her any more skin than she'd seen before so she wanted at least this concession. When he nodded for her to ask her question she felt oddly powerful. “Is it internal like… retractable?” He swallowed again and it was clear he had expected the subject but hadn't known what her question would be. “Ye... It is... My sexual organ retracts into my body...” She pressed his hand against the edge of her panties.

“Alright. So it comes out when you're adequately aroused...” His fingers hooked in her panties but he hesitated slightly. “May I touch you through your suit?” She didn't dip her eyes down to see if he was wound up as much as she'd like. He made a half gulp, half terrified whimper at that. “I... I've been... Holding back... there... Isn't anything to touch...” She cocked her head ever so slightly at that admission. “Kinda like... Thinking about baseball to stop a boner?” She questioned and his lips moved like he was either trying and failing to bite his lip or he wanted to explain. “Uh... No? I'm still... Very aroused... I'm just... not relaxing certain muscles? There is a point at which I won't be able to maintain that... but...” 

She got a thrill of excitement from that, chewing the corner of her lip to stop the giddy grin. Why was that so _enticing_? “God, Blue... I wanna touch you even more now... Can I? With you holding back?” She wasn't able to keep the excitement out of her voice and she sounded sort of desperate. He frowned at her and looked like he was going to object, fingers still caught in her panties at her hips. “Ugh! Blue you're such a tease! I'm so damn wet just...” She grabbed his wrist and shoved their hands down together before taking over undressing herself while he goggled. “I want to learn Megamind... I wanna learn what makes you... makes you squirm and moan and you tease me with this stuff! Staying just at the edge of where I can get. I can wait but it's sweet _torture_.”

She straightened to see him, eyes wide and dilated, taking in all her skin hungrily. “I... If you want to... to touch... Me before I um... Come out?” She nodded eagerly, fingers landing on his hip, the silky material tantalizing under her skin. He took her hand from his hip and pressed her palm against him, his hand retreating to just his fingertips touching the back of her hand. He was hot, his skin just as near scalding as she remembered, tight muscles under her hand and through the fabric. She ran her fingers down between his legs slightly, making him gasp then drug them back up him, feeling a slight split in him, sort of like running your fingers across someone's closed mouth. “Evil heaven...” He hissed, a hand on her hip and the other one having run up to her shoulder. 

She was about to ask if she did something wrong when she felt pressure against her hand and an excited gasp left her. It was hot and pressed back against her as he shuttered then whimpered, he hid his face in her shoulder, like he was still trying to hold back but couldn't. Soon the somehow familiar squirm under her hand was twisting and pressing out against her insistently and he was shaking. Suddenly he took in a breath and turned his face into her throat, gently biting her throat and pulling her hips against his. “Fuck... Blue... I don't care if you want me to close my eyes... Please...” She gripped him more firmly through his suit and his hips bucked into her hand. He stammered for a moment against her skin then made a noise of protest when she used the hand that had been rubbing him to grab his hand. She turned her hips out slightly and pressed his hand to her. 

“ _Please_.” She whimpered and then ran her other hand down his lean torso. This time it was her dominant hand and she felt slightly more deft with it. She stroked him through his clothes and it made his fingers slide into the wet warmth of her. She whimpered again as he pulled his hands back, his whole body back. The sudden move made her rock forward, chasing his warmth, the burning heat of his skin. She knew when he was calm he was cooler but sometimes his skin would heat like a radiator, it was apparently a reaction to excitement.

She was just about to voice concern, had she gone too far? Was he feeling trapped or used? She didn't want to upset him but she _must have_ pushed too far... Then he reached up to the collar of his undersuit and pulled. The fabric made a strange, velcro sort of noise, and split where seams should have been. With the suit splitting she could see there was some sort of interlocking closure along the shoulders towards his underarms, stopping at the sides of his body. He slid his arms out of the top of his suit, exposing blue skin and the strong, lean muscles she had enjoyed touching so much.

He stepped back up close to her, the suit rolled down his torso so that it just barely was at the top of his shallow hips. His bare arm slid around her waist, pulling them back together, though there was a strange little hesitance to it, like he was always ready to pull back and run. As they pressed together, his thin torso to her bust, her fingers danced along his hips, dipping boldly down into the back of his suit to grip a firm little ass cheek. His heated skin felt even more so against her belly where they pressed together, she could feel his body squirm. It's like an inferno even through the doubled over fabric. He seemed to be focusing on her throat, which reminded her that he reacted strongly to her touching his neck.

Her hand ran up his chest and when he looked up at her he must have been expecting her to shove him away. His expression was one of fearful acceptance. Her eyes followed her fingers for a breathless moment, taking in how beautifully their skin contrasted. His bold, bright blue against her pale peach. She skated her fingers over the sharply pronounced collar bone then looked back up to his face as she curled her hand over his shoulder. She didn't want him to run off, he looked sort of confused now, excited but confused. She stretched her neck slightly, tiling her head to line their lips up. His eyes flashed down to her lips and he got the idea, meeting her in the kiss then he grabbed at the back of her shoulder as she traced delicate fingertips up the side of his throat. He made a noise into her mouth, one that was sort of moan and really very alien.

She followed her ticklish fingertips with a firm press of her palm, up the side of his throat and around to the back of his neck where she ran her nails down his neck. The noise that drew out of him and the sharp twist against her belly told her all she needed to know. He _loved_ her hands on his neck and throat. His back rolled against the feeling, pressing his neck into her hand and the gentle pressure sort of forced him to roll his head back to chase her hand, pulling their lips apart. She grinned at his rolled up eyes and tilted her head under his upturned chin. She put sucking kisses against his throat and felt the way his voice rattled roughly against her lips and she scraped her teeth against that skin gently, not wanting to hurt him.

Through this process their hips had shifted and she felt something hot and wet against her skin, long enough to trace her belly button with the way they were standing. He was panting desperately as she trailed down to where the tendons of his throat attached to his shoulder. She raised the flesh between her teeth and sucked at it, hard, feeling a bit of possessive pride in how utterly gone he was. That warm wet thing, twisted sharply and she gripped at his skin harder, the suit slipping further down from her wrist.

She kissed back up to his jaw and pulled her hips back slightly, leaving the hot thing reaching for her slightly. She drug her hand around his hip and got dangerously close to his alien cock. She'd resisted looking but oh did she want to touch. “Do you want me to touch you?” She whispered against his skin between the biting, kissing and licking. He said... _something_... and it sounded encouraging... She stalled because she didn't know what he'd said. A shudder ran along his body and suddenly the hot appendage stopped reaching for her hips and touched her hand, sliding along the back of her finger.

That was enough encouragement to get her to twist her wrist and slip her hand into the front of his suit, running her fingers over the particularly active thing. It pressed into her hand and she memorized every alien curve and ridge of the thing. It was mostly smooth, just like she'd guessed the first time it had a ridge along the underside of it, probably cartilage. The taper was longer, the thing was slick with want and it was making her hand slip over the slight ridges at the base of it easily. He moaned decadently when she pressed fingers against the base of it, the place where it came out of him seemed to be sensitive, even more so than before with the way he shuddered.

There were no words as he moved her onto his bed, just their moans. His long fingers cupped arounds both sides of her face, holding her head to his as he opened his mouth along hers, a tentative tongue met a bold one as she licked into his mouth, not willing to kiss him slowly while they were panting like that. She sort of wanted to ride him but felt like... Like maybe he needed a little bit more control over the situation to feel comfortable. Maybe someday she might get him to let her jump him and ride him like a bronco. Blindly she shoved his suit down far enough for them to join and he lifted her up to meet him, refusing to break the kiss the whole time.

As he slithered into her she couldn't help but cry out. She was so, very ready, absolutely desperate for him to be seated inside her. He let out a groan of ecstasy as he ground his hips against hers. He panted, still for a second and she rolled her hips to stop the stillness. “God... Don't stop Blue!” They both knew this wasn't going to be an hours long session of love making as he pulled back and sank back into her. Gentle curses fell from his lips, words she didn't even think he knew. “Oh fuck... Roxie... shit... Oh evil god in evil heaven! Damn it... _All_.” It was so base and crass, a warm, lusty chuckle rattled in her chest. She meant to say something encouraging but that ridge on his cock caught on her turning her words into a scream. She pleaded with him to do that again and he was able to, leaving her a terrible, thrashing mess of pleasure under him.

He held her tightly through the ripping orgasm, holding the back of her head like she had held him before. He was resting on his elbow looking down at her, apparently memorizing the look of her as she laid on his bed. He was too still, too contemplative for her so she reached up and grabbed him like he had for their kiss, one hand on either side of his throat, her fingers interlacing at the back of his head and she pressed her fingers gently into that skin. He let out a startled exclamation of pleasure. “Yes! Cum in me! I wanna see your face...” There was almost no green in his eyes as he looked down at her. He fought to maintain that eye contact as he rolled his hips into hers, her legs pulling encouragingly at his thighs. 

She begged him once more to cum in her and that did it. He gave a harder thrust and then a few shorter, small thrusts as she massaged her fingers into his neck making him yelp and twist. His considerable body weight came to rest on her as she watched him sort of melt against her. “You're amazing.” She murmured against his cheek, his head resting on the bed next to hers. He gave a rueful laugh but kissed her. “You... Seem to have me confused with you.” He lifted his weight off of her and pulled his suit back up over his hips. She very stubbornly kept her eyes up at his throat where she'd marked him, only catching a momentary glimpse of the shape of him against the dark of his suit.

“You know you're going to have to answer a bunch of anatomical questions for me now right?” He blinked at her as he eased the suit back together, going as easily as any velcro she'd ever seen. “And how that closure on your suit works! It's almost invisible... I thought it was a seam...” He chuckled now. “My nosy reporter... Miss Ritchi... I think I can accommodate you... Right after you let me check your bandages.” She sat up and turned her back to him, confident this time, sweaty and happy. “I do have another question for you... Why did you stay away after that first time?” He snorted softly as he ran his fingers over the bandage in the middle of her back, easing the adhesive back against her skin.

“I had a _plan_ Miss Ritchi. _Like you told me I should_.” She couldn’t help but laugh. “Is that what you were trying to tell me that morning? Your plan?” He moved on to the next bandage, peeling it gently back. “Obviously. Do you mean to tell me you didn't actually listen to me?” She giggled as his fingers touched her lightly enough to be ticklish. “Sorry, you woke me up in the middle of the night. I was just hoping you'd stay for longer.” After a bit of explanation she sighed. “Yea, it would have spoiled everything if you'd have been seen around my apartment... I suppose you should have had a _phone_ sooner.” 

She scolded him and he stood, having checked all her bandages. “Yes well... Evil does not return calls you know...” He gave her a theatrical wink then glanced at her nude form. “Um...” She laughed at the sort of scandalized look on his face. “Go on, go tell Minion to get some food started for me and then I'll be out, _dressed_.” He kissed her once more and she smiled as he closed the door behind himself. 

As she walked out she saw him looking up at a screen, apparently having totally forgotten what he was supposed to be doing. “This... This might work...” He muttered to himself and she walked up behind him, looking into the screen herself, a few other monitors were up, most of them running with local news on. “What might work?” She questioned, her eyes narrowing on the one that was her station. “I think I might know... The data finished processing, collating to what you were doing, when you were doing it over the month, reactions from the fetus, what caused the baby to die... I think... I could make it work... Nothing more than normal complications... The baby seemed to be properly subsuming some of your DNA, it... it was going to be a girl...”

Her mind was ripped between two things. She was ecstatic that he'd figured out, with confidence that she could get pregnant from him and it could be a successful pregnancy while still being sad that this pregnancy had ended. But the other half of her attention was on the monitor across the room. It was soft in the background of the lair, turned down but just loud enough. “The devastation is substantial... Fires are raging through the city...” His attention was caught by what she was looking at. “Oh... Oh dear...” He muttered as the anchor continued. “It seems a woman with the ability to produce and control fire is at the center of it, what she wants is yet unknown...” Roxanne's cellphone rang then. “Hello... Yea, I see. Now? Are you sure you want... Ok... Ok I know, I know, I'm your star... Yea... I'll be there as soon as I can.”

They shared a look, Megamind knowing where she was needed. “Be careful...” She whispered as she kissed his nose and started for the exit. “Whu... Be careful?” He questioned back at her as she called for Minion. “Yea... My troubled, _former_ villain, boyfriend is needed...” She motioned to the TV and he frowned. “What makes you think...” She grinned at him. As soon as she'd started walking away he had been typing furiously, the lair coming alive with sound. “Because you're already pulling up that snowball mech from two Christmases ago... Just... be careful... and remember to aim... It shot sort of to the left.” Minion joined her as he was informing her of how he'd fixed the calibrations after he rebuilt it... Her life would never be easy... but with this fantastic blue man... It would be whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hur hur...
> 
> So, for right now this is done. I know I didn't give them a fan baby and their relationship isn't public knowledge yet... but... I'm sorta happy with how this is atm.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually met a woman who claimed that she only got prego because she was on the pill, her own, natural hormones were too weak, then got pregnant twice on the pill. I was always fascinated by that idea, being that I'd never heard of that before, but knew that the pill was fallible.
> 
> Anyway, if you have any questions... Feel free... Or comments... I love comments... Comments are love.


End file.
